Ein and Ed
by d84d0g
Summary: A continuation of the Cowboy Bebop adventure as it pertains to Ed and Ein.
1. Walking the Dog

**DOGGIE DISCLAIMER: I OWE MY EXISTENCE TO COWBOY BEBOP.**

Hello reader! I am writing this story because the show "Cowboy Bebop" ended my story with me leaving The Bebop, so I will continue it. My name is Ein, and I am a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. My pen name is d84d0g. However, I am not just any Corgi. My owner, Keiko Nobumoto, made me by the manipulation of genetics. I am a data dog (hence d84d0g); I was genetically created to be super smart. This is a story about my adventures with my best friend Ed and MPU. Sorry if it takes a while for me to tell you my story! I can't type very fast with my paws.

* * *

"Ein, Ed is hungry," cried Ed.

We left the Bebop at sunset. We had been walking for two hours in the arid desert, and it was getting cold and dark. I was unsure why Ed wanted to leave, it seemed like she was having an exuberant time on the ship. Even though the ship was always short on food, it was a rather exciting place to be. You see, back on the Bebop we were part of a bounty hunting crew. There were five members, Ed, Jet, Faye, Spike, and me. Ed and I weren't really into the whole bounty hunting business, Ed joined for the fun, and I wanted to stay because I saw that these bounty hunters were good at heart. Also, I owed it to them since they saved me from being kidnapped. But I'll tell that story another time.

"Arf!"

"What is it Ein? Do you smell something?"

I didn't see anything, but I remembered flying over this area and seeing an oasis nearby, teeming with tents and adobe brick houses. It was 36 degrees north of east from our location, and using my impeccable knowledge of constellations, I ran ahead a couple of strides, turned around and barked once more. Ed, computer held on top of her head, paraded along with me leading the way.

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o

It had been only half an hour of walking before we saw the dim glow of campfires and torches. From a distance we could see that the small settlement was the bottom of a geological depression. It very deep, but the drop was very gradual. We still had at least three more miles of walking before we got there. It was only another half mile of walking before the smell hit us.

"FOOD FOOD HUNGRY HUNGRY," Ed screamed.

She was clearly starting to lose her sanity, although I wonder if she ever had it. She began sprinting towards the oasis. I had no clue how Ed remained so agile and energetic considering how little food we've had in the past few days. I could hardly keep up with her because of my stubby legs. Ed's foot caught onto an old log and it was clear to anyone that she was top-heavy with her computer high on her head. She tumbled face flat in the cracked earth and rolled a couple meters before stopping.

"Ow," she grumbled.

Ed crawled over to her computer while rubbing her forehead. It was an old military computer that was used for field work. Her father had absent-mindedly left it when he abandoned her at the orphanage when she was five. Her father had brought the computer to try and get some work done as he was handing Ed to the nun. Ed simply dusted it off and hand-polished the name she had given it, "Tomato" written on the side in red permanent marker. Her cheerful eyes indicated that the computer was just fine. Suddenly I saw a little flame in her eyes and her nostrils flared. She turned around to spot her offender, the rotted log. As she stomped toward it, it became clear that it was in fact a sign, or what was left of it anyway. It was rusted beyond recognition, and had some bullet holes in it where some drunkard probably took some potshots at it. There were tire treads where it was bent, and all of the markings on it had been rusted away. However, there were jagged scratches in the old metal replacing the markings. The sign read, "Deth Valeey."

_ Ah, Death Valley, the lowest point below sea-level on earth, and the hottest too. Why would there be an oasis out here? This place is not going to be fun once the sun-._

"FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!"

And with that, Ed was off, computer high on her head, sprinting toward the source of the aroma, with her tongue flapping in the wind.

_ I wonder which one of us is the real dog here._


	2. Why Chicken Thigh

**DOGGIE DISCLAIMER: I OWE MY EXISTENCE TO COWBOY BEBOP.**

Hello reader! My name is Ein, and I am a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. However, I am not just any Corgi. My owner, Keiko Nobumoto, made me by the manipulation of genetics. I am what is known as a data dog, and I am very smart. This is a story about my adventures with my best friend Ed. I am writing this story because the show "Cowboy Bebop" ended my story with me leaving The Bebop, so I will continue it. Sorry if it takes a while for me to tell you the story, I can't type very fast.

* * *

After the Hyperspace Gate Accident of 2021, the moon was destroyed. The resulting explosion not only wiped out the majority of the population on Earth, but rendered the surface of the planet uninhabitable due to rock showers caused by the destruction of the moon. The repercussions of the Gate Accident are still present to this day, fifty years later. Most of the survivors had moved away to populate other planets such as Venus and Mars, while the ones who stayed lived in underground cities, sheltered from the rock showers.

Death Valley was such a city. Before the Gate Accident, Death Valley had been an awful place to live. Hot, dry, and dusty. Less than 1000 people lived there, but during the Gate Accident, a large chunk of debris struck Death Valley in the dead center. Death Valley was already the lowest point below sea level on land, and although the impact wiped out Death Valley's feeble population, it caused a water spring to form. Travelers disorientated by what happened to planet wandered here and settled due to the abundant water source. Eventually a dome was built around the center of the spring, and it became one of the largest cities on earth.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be travelling alone kid?"

A group of about five individuals were camping outside the gates of Death Valley. They were gathered around a campfire, and turned when they heard us walking towards the entrance of Death Valley.

"If you want to go any further, then you're going to have to pay up kid," demanded one of the men as he brushed his trench coat to reveal the faint glint of his pistol.

"But Ed has no money."

"Listen, I've heard that before, and everyone has to pay, so how about you hand over your computer. Better yet, hand over that dog. I've forgotten how long it has been since I've had a good roast dog."

I growled and glanced at Ed. She wasn't angry or scared; in fact she looked a little confused. She wasn't even looking at the men; she was looking beyond them, because propped over their fireplace was one last chicken thigh. All she could see was that they were between her and her food. Ed wasted no time. She sat down right where she was, about twenty meters from the men, and booted up her computer.

"MPU, I need a favor."

For those of you that don't know Ed's backstory, here's an important fact about Ed. Ever since she was a little girl, she excelled at hacking. Anything with a current running through it, she could probably hack. Of course she's not as good as me, but we'll talk about that later. A while back, Ed managed to illegally communicate with the artificial intelligence of an old weather satellite, and became pretty good friends with this satellite. Ed even gave this satellite a name, and that is who MPU is. Anyways, MPU controls the network of decommissioned military satellites in the upper exosphere of earth, and you will soon see the capabilities of these satellites.

"Hello Ed, it has been 115 days since your last login. It is nice to talk to you again. Set definition for favor."

"I need you to zap some bad guys for me."

"I have located six life forms in your proximity. One is right next to you, and five are twenty three point six-seven-five meters north of your position."

"Those five are the bad guys, zapping one should be enough!"

"Affirmative. I advise you to look away from the target."

Meanwhile, the bandit leader got impatient and started to walk towards us, with his gun drawn. Ed didn't look up. She turned her back to him and sat cross-legged. I jumped in her lap.

The bandit leader with his ego clearly hurt shouted, "Ya dumb kid. If you th-."

A bright light, a low hum, and then silence. I poked my head out to see what happened. Where the bandit was standing, the ground was glowing. I saw that the grown was molten from where the laser had hit its target. There were no clues on where the bandit leader had gone. The other four members didn't know to look away, so they were blinded by the laser. The image of their leader being vaporized was seared into their vision, much like how there is a lingering spot of blindness from the flash of a camera. They screamed and ran in all directions, knocking over their tents making a mess. Amidst all of this chaos, Ed walked up to the fireplace and I followed closely behind. We both had one thing on our mind. The chicken thigh was still warm. She split me half and wolfed down her portion. She booted her computer with her feet and logged onto MPU's interface using her toes.

"Hello Ed, it has been 32 seconds since your last login. Did I fulfill your favor?"

* * *

Author's note: This is an edited version because I made the mistake of uploading a preliminary draft. This version should help clear up some confusion for people unfamiliar with Cowboy Bebop.


End file.
